Wizard
Wizards are arcane spellcasters who depend on intensive study to create their magic. By analyzing the effects of changes and comparing them to the experiences of their predecessors, a Wizard methodically searches for the best ways to manipulate the Weave. Utterly devoted to magic, their strength is in their spells. When prepared, they are deadly. When caught by surprise, they are weak. As Wizards grow in experience, they learn to relax and expand their mind so it can be filled with ever more and more complicated spells. Wizards are viewed with suspicion by the people of Impiltur, for they break the common laws of possibiity and carry a potential for vast destruction. At the same time, magic is an integral part of life and a Wizard who proves helpful, reliable and conservative in their magic use is welcome indeed. WARNING: To cast a spell, a wizard must have a Intelligence score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 5th-level spell, a wizard must have a Intelligence of 15. Properties * Hit Die: d4. * AB Progression: Low. * Primary Save: Will. * Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Concentration, Heal (skill), Intimidate, Knowledge and Spellcraft. * Proficiencies: Weapon Handling, Weapon Proficiency (Wizard). * Spellcasting: Arcane (Intelligence-based, spell preparation is required, spell failure from armor is a factor). Specialized Wizards have the following Opposed Schools: *Abjuration vs Necromancy *Conjuration vs Transmutation *Divination vs Illusion *Enchantment vs Evocation Specialized Wizards gain +1 spell slot per level. They can only use this slot to memorize a spell from their chosen school. Progression Level *1 - Familiar, Scribe Scroll *2 - *3 - *4 - Bonus Feat *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - Bonus Feat Feats *Familiar - The character can summon and possess a familiar. Bonus feat list: *Arcane Defense *Spell Focus *Greater Spell Focus *Spell Penetration *Greater Spell Penetration *Empower Spell *Extend Spell *Maximize Spell *Quicken Spell *Silent Spell *Still Spell *Brew Potion *Craft Wand *Ritual Magic - Fires a beam at an enemy multiple times per day. Effects increase if others target the same enemy that round (requires INT 11, WIS 11, CHA 11, Concentration 5, Spellcraft 5). *Spellsword - Removes the Arcane Spell Failure penalty from light armour. *Spellshield - Removes or reduces the Arcane Spell Failure penalty from shields (requires Spellsword, Shield Proficiency and CON 13+). *Battlemage - Reduces the Arcane Spell Failure penalty from medium armour (requires Spellsword, Medium Armour Proficiency, CON 13+ and base attack bonus 3+). *Combat Casting *Improved Combat Casting (8) - Casting spells provokes no attacks of opportunity (requires Combat Casting, 10 Concentration). Familiars: *Crow - increases Knowledge: Arcana *Rat - increases Knowledge: Architecture and Engineering *Bat - increases Knowledge: Dungeoneering *Hawk - increases Knowledge: Geography *Owl - increases Knowledge: History *Toad - increases Knowledge: Local *Weasel - increases Knowledge: Nature *Cat - increases Knowledge: Nobility and Royalty *Lizard - increases Knowledge: Planes *Snake - increases Knowledge: Religion *Spider - increases Intimidate Familiars grant +2 to a skill while they are around and increase caster level by 1, but deal 1d6 damage to the wizard when they die. This damage cannot reduce the wizard below 1 HP. Spells Wizards now have access to different spells. Spell slot progression: 0 1 2 3 4 Level 1: 5 2 - - - Level 2: 5 3 - - - Level 3: 6 4 2 - - Level 4: 6 5 3 - - Level 5: 7 5 4 2 - Level 6: 7 7 5 3 - Level 7: 7 7 5 4 2 Level 8: 7 7 7 5 3 Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Base